


A Formula for Love: Shamy

by MissBazingaFanGirl



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caltech, F/M, science camp, young sheldon and amy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBazingaFanGirl/pseuds/MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sheldon and Amy knew each other back then but what if they become something more than friends as they grow up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

(Summer: Past Tense)

Sheldon was excited. He was excited because he wasn't going to spend all summer long in his room playing with his trains or reading comics this year, like he had in past years. Sheldon hated the last day of school. He wanted to continue learning in the summer. He was always sad when school would end each year. But Sheldon wasn't going to spend his summertime alone in his room anymore. Sheldon had participated in a science fair competition against all the other schools in his region. Out of all the schools, Sheldon won first place and obtained a scholarship to attend a Science camp. So he was off to summer camp this year. He couldn't be happier.

Sheldon's family had been glad for him. It was quite a deal because he was only eight. This, multi-year scholarship afforded him an opportunity to attend to the camp every summer until he was thirteen.

Sheldon couldn't wait to go on his adventure. Days went by and when school had finally finished, Sheldon packed everything just prior to the time he would be leaving to the Science camp. Sheldon sat down on the side of his bed, after he was completely packed. He took out a picture that he had of his Pop-pop. Sheldon missed his grandpa every day since he passed away. He often spoke to a picture of Pop-Pop, tonight being no different. "Guess what Pop-Pop? I'm pursuing Science and will be attending a camp all this summer. Isn't that great?" Sheldon sighed putting the picture away in his top drawer by his nightstand.

Mary Cooper entered Sheldon's bedroom without knocking saying "Shelly, supper is on the table."

Sheldon got off his bed replying, "Okay mother."

As Sheldon head to the kitchen, he saw that Mee-maw was sitting at the kitchen table. His grandmother would often visit but he was always happy to see her. "Mee-maw!" called out Sheldon happily to his grandmother, giving her a hug. Sheldon then asked, "I didn't think you'd be coming to visit me."

Mee-maw chuckled replying, "How could I not see my Moon-pie before he leaves? You'll be gone for the summer!" Mee-maw was so proud of her grandson. She knew he was brilliant, had a mind that could be given the chance to expand, and that he was destined for great things. But there was also a sadness she felt knowing he would be away all summer. Mee-maw had a special relationship with Sheldon. She loved all of her grandchildren, but there was something special between she and Sheldon that could not be explained. A bond or a special love, she didn't know what it was, but she could not help but know she would miss him terribly all summer.

Sheldon sat next to her saying, "Of course, I'll miss you very much Mee-maw." It finally hit Sheldon that he would not see his Mee-maw all summer. He was so used to helping her bake and cook in the summers; and she played intelligent games with him that his siblings refused to play. He realized just how much he was going to miss her. A sadness overtook him.

"I hope you won't forget all about your family, Shelly?" commented Mary as she placed Sheldon's plate on the table.

"Oh you know I won't forget any of you, mother." Sheldon began eating his dinner. He enjoyed just a special time with his Mee-maw and Mother taking in how much he would miss them. While he knew he was doing the right thing by attending camp, part of him not only felt melancholy because of those he would miss, but also the bit of fear started to overtake him. He had never been away from his family. Not ever!

Later when he began washing his plate, Missy and George Jr. entered the house with their father. He looked over at them. They were so different from him, even his twin that should be more like him. But she was about as polar opposite of him as one could get. He loved all of his family, but that didn't mean he always understood them.

Missy and George Jr. teased Sheldon, badgering him relentless, which always annoyed him. But somehow tonight as they teased him, he couldn't help but smile when they were giggling. He never thought he would admit this to himself, but he was actually going to miss them.

As Sheldon got ready for bed, he lay down with his mother sitting by his side.

She spoke to him when she noticed he looked a bit sad. "Is everything alright?" asked Mary.

Sheldon looked at her and replied, "Yeah, I guess everything's okay. I think I'll just be a bit homesick."

Mary nodded as she brushed Sheldon's hair from his forehead using her fingers and placed a kiss on his forehead. , "It's okay to feel that way, Shelly. I would feel bad if you didn't miss us at first. But the homesick feeling will go away as soon as you start opening your books and learning at camp. I know you and you will get so involved in doing some experiment that you won't give us a second thought. But, if you're having second thoughts about going, I'd be happy to cancel everything. You know I don't like knowing my baby is going to be so far away from me and for such a long time."

Sheldon shook his head and said "No! Don't cancel anything! I really want to go! This is what Pop-Pop would have wanted for me." He pleaded with her, fear now crossing his face that she would actually do such a thing.

Mary nodded as she patted Sheldon's hand and said, "The choice is yours Shelly-Bean. It appears the camp is still on. You will have a good time. I know you will. I just hope the summer goes fast so you can tell me all about your experience. Goodnight, sugar." With that she flicked off the light and turning smiled as she slowly closed his door. You could see in her eyes the sadness she felt knowing her son would be away from her the entire summer.

Mary gripped the wall outside and realized just how much she was going to miss her son. She had been so caught up in logistics and planning that she really didn't think about it until now. Hearing him talk about possibly being homesick made her have to face her own feelings for once. Her baby boy would be gone and for a whole three months. It just was so long and he would be so far away. He had never left the house before and now to be gone that long. Tears rolled down her eyes as she shook herself. "I won't go there, not now. Plenty of time for self-pity" Mary said to herself as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She finally descended the stairs, now back to normal and joined the family, hiding her pain from all of them.

Sheldon didn't sleep that much. His mind was working overtime. He was far too excited about Science camp. He looked out at the stars from his bedroom window and thought of his future. He knew that one day he would win the Nobel Prize. It was his future! Somehow thinking about such a bright future managed to help Sheldon relax enough to fall asleep.

Sheldon arrived at the Science camp the next day. As Sheldon entered the camp with his parents, there were many other parents with their children checking in as well. Sheldon noticed there were some older kids that were reuniting with their friends. There were some that were his age or younger as well.

Mary and George began talking to one of the counselors. Sheldon at first listened to their conversation, but over time grew weary of it because it was very dull. All they wanted to do was ask questions that made him roll his eyes. He then asked his mother, 'Mother, may I go walk around?"

Mary nodded and gave her consent. Sheldon began walking around, looking at kids playing around by a lake. Sheldon walked to the lake edge, sitting down on a big rock, he began throwing small rocks. He wondered if he would ever make any friends. He wasn't good at making friends and so didn't have any expectations. As he watched rocks skip across the water, a skill his father had taught him, he was deep in thought.

A small little girl's voice called to him, "Hi, my name's Amy Farrah Fowler and you are?", startling Sheldon at first, making him nearly lose his balance on the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Amy at age five with an extremely intelligent mind had always wanted to attend a Science Camp. Amy's mother had the year before sent her to a normal summer camp for children, but Amy was unable to make friends and relate to the other children and thus did not enjoy the camp. She persuaded her mother to allow her to attend a Science Camp this year. Her mother agreed, since her goal was that Amy aspires to become a doctor. It also solved a personal issue for her mother. Ever since Amy's father had died, her mother was a single-working mother and there-fore had to make arrangements for Amy for the summer months when school was out. So it was a win-win proposition for both.

After doing a fair amount of research, her mother determined that one of the best Science Camps located in Ohio. Descriptions of the camp not only showed that it offered a vast variety of experience and knowledge that is gained, but that it was specifically designed to advance already gifted kids in their knowledge of study. Yes, it was a perfect camp for Amy because she was a genius IQ and brilliant. Already advanced beyond kids her age, this might be one place she may make a friend. So it had been decided, Amy would attend that camp over the summer.

Amy was excited. They had just arrived at the Science Camp. She was anxious to not only learn, but to make friends. After checking in, Amy's mother talked to some parents who were dropping off their children to the camp. Her mother was deep in conversation with some, realizing that she shared some things in common with the parents as they too had gifted children. Amy had stood next to her mother, obedient as always, but was growing tired of their conversation. She asked her mother if she could look around. Seeing that other parents had let their kids wander around, she nodded her consent.

Amy looked around and found some older kids nearby and wandered over to see what they may be talking about. After standing a few minutes and being ignored, she grew tired of them. They were not only boring and clearly not as intelligent as she was, but they were not even talking about science. They were older and had been to the camp before. So they all knew each other. Instead the girls were talking about boys of all things. She just could not relate.

Wandering the grounds, Amy heard a lot of noise down toward the lake. She decided to explore after looking back at her mother and realizing that her mother was so deep in conversation that she hadn't even been watching her. Edging toward the lake she stopped and looked over the lake area. Sitting on a large boulder nearby was a little boy throwing some rocks into the lake in front of him, or rather, rock skipping them across the surface. She was impressed with his skill. Part of her wondered if he was like her and understood science more than most. For some reason she noticed he seemed to be able to skip rocks so far that she was certain he understood Physics. Mustering up all the courage she had within her, she decided to surprise him.

As Amy drew closer to the boy, she noticed that he looked a bit older than her. Once she was behind him, she could see he was taller and appeared a little older, maybe a couple of years or more. He seemed sad. She pondered whether she could do it, but finally approached and she spoke out to him, "Hi, I'm Amy Farah Fowler and you are?" Amy didn't expect the boy to fall off the big rock. Between her nerves and his falling, she could not help but laugh. Then concern overtook her laughter. She walked to the other side to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

The little boy groaned in pain, he was holding his knee when he looked at Amy. "How dare you creep up on me like that?"

Amy was taken back at the anger in the boy's voice. "I-I-I'm sorry. I thought since you were alone you had wanted some company."

The boy sat up and said, "Well, I came over here to be alone, hadn't I? It meant that I didn't want company…gosh, babies."

Amy becomes offensive and shouting, "I'm not a baby! I'm five years old."

"Well guess what kid? I'm two years older than you so that means I'm bigger and smarter than you." The boy then stood up and towered over Amy who was shorter than him. Even though Amy was short, she stood her ground and looked up at the boy.

"You may be older than me but I doubt you're smarter."

The boy cocked his eyebrow and said, "Is that so…Amy Farah FOWLER?"

Amy replied, "I bet you that my I.Q is higher than yours. You're probably average like the others here…." Amy wasn't sure what the boy's name so she stayed quiet.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper is my name and I'm not average like you probably are." Sheldon crossed his arms to his chest and Amy did the same- after a moment of silence, they weren't sure who would be the first to admit their I.Q.

Amy impatiently said, "You tell me first."

"No, you tell me."

"I'm not going to tell you first until you tell me. What I will tell you is that I was watching you skip rocks over the lake. Based on my calculations, I would wager that you do have some knowledge of Physics. You were pretty consistent in distance on the weight of the rock."

Sheldon stayed quiet, being defeated by this little girl in front of him. He straightened his back and proudly said, "My I.Q. is 187."

Amy devilishly grinned; she was like the cat that caught the canary. "A-ha and you think I'm average!"

Sheldon gasped and looked at Amy in utter disbelief, "Average? Are you serious kid? That is far above from average."

Amy chuckled and heard her mother call out, "Amy! Where have you been? You get over here this instant."  
Amy looked at Sheldon and said, "Until we meet again, Sheldon Lee Cooper." She saluted him and ran off to join her mother.

"Oh, I'll prove to you that I'm a genius." Sheldon got up quickly and ran to close in the space between them and Amy shrugged, "I highly doubt that, but I will give you that you have grasped some concept of Physics."

They part their ways back their parents. Sheldon had been amazed by this little girl. While he found her imitating, in a way he admired that there was something about her that made him feel as if she might be like him. He continued to crane his neck to watch her as she was moving away with her mother to look at the dormitory room that she would be assigned while at camp. The boy's dorm area was in a different building so he and his parents were moving him off in the direction of where he would be housed while at camp. Finally the turn they made took her out of his view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It had been a week since Sheldon had met Amy, and their contact during that week was minimal. Sheldon was fascinated by the Science Camp thus far. A week in, he now had had a chance to better know his teachers and some of the other students. He had assessed the other students were not near as smart as he and that pleased him. Sheldon knew that he was going to have the best summer of his life. The one exception in his class was Amy. She too was one of the assigned students and she was first to finish her assignments before he was able to complete the work. Another thing that annoyed Sheldon is that Amy would give him a face of 'I'm smarter than you' and they soon became rivals. Later, towards the end of the week, their teacher announced that teams of students would be formed to create a science project. By tough luck Sheldon and Amy were teamed up together to do a project.

That Sunday afternoon, Amy Farrah Fowler walked up to Sheldon who was reading one of his comic books by the lake, with, his legs dangling in the water. He had not seen or heard Amy approach. Looking at him she shook her head. Amy never could understand why anyone would read a comic book when they could be reading a good science book and learning something important.

"Sheldon Cooper right?" asked Amy.

Sheldon looked up at Amy and said with astonishment, "Yes, that's me. May I ask what you're doing here bothering me while I read one of my favorite comic books?"

"Since you and I were assigned to be partners for a science project, I came to inquire if you would like to work on it now?" asked Amy.

Sheldon grinned a bit and said, "I really don't have anything much to do, so I guess we can spend the rest of today working on it."

"Alright then," Amy sat next to Sheldon placing a purple backpack by her side.

"I was thinking you and I could create our own snow crystal in an empty three liter coke bottle and some dry ice," Amy began explaining as she took out a composition notebook and showed Sheldon her annotated sketches, "not to mention we would need some Styrofoam cups."

Sheldon observed Amy's work and was impressed by the way she had developed a clear hypothesis, detailed description of the process they would take to prove the hypothesis and how they would document their results. He studied her drawings and annotations.

"What do you think?" asked Amy, looking at Sheldon.

Sheldon hated to admit to himself that she really did a great job and that her work was as good if not better than something he would have developed himself. He hated to have to admit it, but he really was impressed.

"I've got to admit, this is really impressive. I like this idea, the idea of creating a snow crystal. It will be fun and an easy project to do."

Amy nodded and said, "There is one thing that I'm stuck on. Mr. Jenkins explained that it was important that we show mathematical results in conclusion basing on our hypothesis. While I have some ideas about it, I think this is probably more of your strength, am I right? Could you help with the mathematical data modeling for the project?"

Sheldon's face lightens up and quickly, knowing that her request was right up his alley replying, "I think I could handle that."

Amy smiled and said, "Good. I just want to make sure we come up with results that hopefully will not only prove our hypothesis, but will be the best in all the projects turned in within our class."

Sheldon nodded and then stood up.

"Shall we begin now?" asked Sheldon.

Amy nodded agreement and they began their walk back to the classroom laboratory to begin their work.

When they arrived at the laboratory, no one else was there, but it appeared that Amy had already anticipated that Sheldon would join her in the experiment. On the lab table were all the materials they were going to use for their project.

Sheldon smirked and shook his head. "You already knew I would say yes when you asked me to help with the experiment, didn't you?"

Amy shrugged and replied "I hoped you would, but whether you would or wouldn't I was going to start the experiment if I had to by myself. I am glad you did say yes though. I think your brilliance in math may be helpful."

Sheldon felt his ego puff up. He liked hearing this small girl tell him he was brilliant for some reason. "Of course it will be way better with me helping."

Amy smirked and turned to look at the preparation materials. "I think we have everything we need to begin. First, do you agree with this hypothesis? We really need to make sure we have that right before we go further" Amy asked while she handed Sheldon her notebook again to look at what she had put together.

"Creating ice crystals, we plan to prove that, the crystals we from demonstrate symmetry and fractals in the form of hexagonal prisms. Different conditions may morph the crystals by growing branches and becoming what is known as snowflakes which have six branches. Understanding crystal growth we can learn much about particle diffusion, heat diffusion and surface attachment kinetics. Understanding crystal formation can help us better understand creation of computer silicon wafer technology and how to improve it depending on the varying crystal morphology," Sheldon read aloud. He looked up at Amy and realized just how well thought out her hypothesis was. It wasn't written in typical kid language, but really like a true scientist. He admired that in her. "It looks complete to me. So shall we begin?"

Thrilled at his response, Amy enthusiastically nodded and handed a pair of scissors to Sheldon along with the soda bottle. "Here, can you cut this in two, starting at about 1/2 inch from the bottom? You appear a lot stronger than me and can probably cut through it better. Please try to get it as straight a line s possible so it will reassemble well."

Sheldon looked around and found a ruler and pen on the other side of the room. He measured out a half inch all the way around the bottom of the bottle and placed a small cut using one of the scissor blades so that he could get the scissors in and begin cutting. With precision, he took his time to make sure that there was no deviation from the line. In the meantime, began threading the fishing line through a needle and measured it to be the right size for suspension in other part of the bottle. She tied a knot at one end. While Sheldon was continuing to work on the bottle, she took a small sponge that she had already drawn the size of the bottle bottom on one side and looked around the lab and found another pair of scissors. She carefully cut the sponge in a round shape to fit the bottle. When Sheldon had completed getting the bottle cut fully, he showed her the fruit of his labor.

"See, straight, just like you asked" Sheldon held out the two pieces and then placed them back together again.

"You did great. I don't think I could have gotten the scissors through the plastic and done as good of a job, "Amy smiled up at him.

Sheldon blushed and then asked "So what is next?"

"I need you to take these" Amy replied, handing him the four pins" and poke four holes on the side of the bottom piece, preferably evenly spaced apart, then take this needle and poke a hole in the center of the bottom piece so that it can be thread through."

Sheldon nodded and began the task. Once it was completed Amy handed him the sponge.

"Place this in the bottom and then use the four pins, going through the holes you created to hold it in place" Amy instructed.

Sheldon did as she had asked and she then added "now thread this through the hole in the bottom and have it go complete through the sponge."

Before long and several steps later, they completed the assembly and made sure they had plenty of dry ice to create the crystals. Sheldon and Amy were able to see the crystal formations they had hoped to see. About 30-45 minutes later, they had a fair number of formed crystals which they began to observe with a magnifying glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Amy and Sheldon completed the project within two days, which was record time. On Tuesday they both showed their project to the whole class. Mr. Jenkins was impressed and fascinated by the project that Sheldon and Amy had made. He knew the project undertaking was far advanced for their ages and literally was stunned at the advanced level of work they completed. It was not only accurate, but the detail they documented was astounding.

As a result, everyone in the class was amazed as well, but a few students were jealous. They tried to find mistakes and challenged Amy and Sheldon, but Sheldon reassured through proofs and detailed explanation that there was no mistake. Sheldon and Amy had, as they put the project together, gone over details several times to ensure accuracy. Once everyone realized that they could not find any fault with the project, they then were faced with the knowledge that Sheldon and Amy were the most brilliant in the Science Camp, not only in their age bracket, but even in ages far older than them.

Sheldon beamed at their success and realized Amy was actually everything she said. In fact she was even more, although he would never admit that to her or anyone else. He finally accepted Amy as a near equal, nearest to anyone else he would encounter at the camp. Having spent time on the project and over the summer, he grew quite fond of her company and intelligence. They would bicker over things at times, challenging each other, but even he had to admit she was often right more than wrong. They became friends due to their like-mindedness and equal, well to him near equal, intelligence.

Amy always had fun when around Sheldon because they would make up games, would challenge each other and had fun just studying together. She was happy to make a friend and to be accepted by Sheldon. They would hang out with each other all the time and always pick each other when having to select partners on projects.

Two months had passed by when Sheldon and Amy decided to go explore the area where the Space Camp was located on a more in depth level. They studied plants and insects they never seen before, as well as took samples of air and water quality. Both Sheldon and Amy had a thing about cleanliness and didn't like germs or any other microorganisms that might attack their young bodies. This day, however, instead of taking in their samples and studying them under a microscope, they both took a break and sat down on a big rock.

As Sheldon sat down on the boulder next to Amy, he took out a thicker book where the front page displayed Flash. Amy, having pulled out a notepad so she could draw in detail some of their earlier findings, looked over and noticed the comic book. Not understanding how could Sheldon like comic books, she asked "Question, why do you like comics? I mean, what's the point of them?"

Sheldon looked at Amy, frowning and gasping, felt offended. "Amy, comic books are remarkable. I think if you at least read one maybe you'd actually like it." Sheldon passed the book to Amy and said, "I never really like lending people my things but I think I could make an exception for you. I know you'll like it, and treat it with respect."

Amy smiled. Even though Amy never really had interest in comic books, she found this moment the greatest moment of her life. Amy had never had a good friend like Sheldon. She looked look down at the book, Sheldon was handing her. With caution she took it and handled it with care. She already cherished it. "I'll give it a try. I promise to treat it with respect, and take special care of it" Amy said, looking into his blue eyes. She knew Sheldon treasured his comic books and she wanted to reassure him that she would not violate his trust in her.

Amy then, pulled out a book on neuroscience from her backpack. "I never really like lending my things to people either but I think since you and I have known each other for at least a month, maybe I'll make this an exception. This is one of my favorite books and I would like you to read it. I value your opinion on the subject."

Sheldon looked at the book then at Amy. He never really knew much about neuroscience so it would be interesting to learn more about the topic. Looking back up at her green eyes, he smiled and said "Agree. I promise that I'll take care of your book as well because I know it is important to you."

Smiling they both shook on it and packed up their things and head back to the Science Camp dorms excited to start reading the new material they exchanged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Sheldon had so much fun over the summer. He had made a new friend that is similar to him. Knowing summer was coming to an end, he was disappointed he would have to say goodbye to Amy. Amy had felt the same way. She trusted him enough to give him her home phone number and address so they would keep in touch with each other throughout the following year. Sheldon drew comfort from her willingness to give him her contact information and trusted Amy, so he decided to do the same.

When Sheldon reunited with his mother and the rest of his family, he had talked about how much fun he had in the summer camp. His grandmother, Meemaw was so proud of him. When Sheldon and Meemaw were alone, he told her about Amy. He told her that Amy was similar to him and she was really intelligent. Meemaw could tell by the sparkle in his eye that he really did enjoy making a new friend.

"That's great that you made a friend, my Moonpie." Sheldon smiled back at his Meemaw as she held his chin, "She sounds like a keeper, Moonpie. Don't let anything ever ruin your friendship with her alright?"

Sheldon nodded and heeded his grandmother's advice. He knew he could always count on his Meemaw with anything. He also agreed that Amy was special and that for the first time he had a true friend.

Throughout the year, Amy and Sheldon would send letters to each other every day. Sheldon added to his schedule that when he would get home from school, he would call Amy on the phone. It was as if she anticipated his call and would answer each time he called.

They grew closer through the daily contact through the year. When it came time for the Christmas holidays, Sheldon had received a present from Amy through mail. Amy had gifted him with a small train set. It warmed Sheldon inside to know that she remembered his love of trains. It meant so much to him. Full of appreciation, he wrote Amy a Thank You letter and sent it along with a gift he selected for her. Checking with his Meemaw, because he trusted her opinion, he showed her the gift he had bought Amy; a soft, cuddly stuffed koala. Mee-maw smiled with approval and Sheldon was pleased so he sent it along with his letter of gratitude to Amy.

The duo continued to have daily contact and as the summer was approaching, both grew excited at the prospect of meeting up at camp again. Sheldon sent a letter to Amy asking if she would be returning to camp. He made sure she knew that he would be there and while he tried to not act to excited, he really hoped she would reply back that she too would be there.

Amy responded that she too was planning to return to camp and how excited she was that she would get to see him again. She could not wait to show him the chemistry play set that she got as a present for her birthday. She hadn't used it yet because she wanted to use it for the summer with Sheldon.

When Sheldon received her reply back he was even more excited and grateful to her that she wanted to wait to use her chemistry set with him. For some reason, it meant a lot that she didn't touch it since her birthday just so they could open it together and use it together for the first time. He didn't know if he would ever find another friend as kind as Amy and thoughtful. He wasn't one to get emotional, but it did lift his spirits to think of them digging in and running all kinds of experiments with her new chemistry set.

Sheldon would look at his calendar daily and tick off the days until summer. Amy did the same. Both were so excited and it seemed like it would take forever to begin.

The moment finally arrived when Sheldon and Amy both arriving at camp and their mothers going off else where to check them in. Both of them wandered around hoping to find each other. Amy was the first to see Sheldon and immediately raced over to him to give him a hug. Sheldon, first not having seen her and then realized she was hugging him tightly, was surprise and didn't know how to react.

Sheldon never let anyone else who wasn't family hug him or show him any sort of affection. He did not like germs and was afraid of catching other people's germs if they came near. But this was Amy and he was so happy to see her. He lightly patted her on the back and gently returned the hug. It had been a year after all since they had seen each other. After a couple of moments standing there hugging, Amy pulled back and smiled widely.

Amy let go and stepped back, looking at Sheldon and said, "It's been so long, Sheldon Cooper."

"I know, Amy Farrah Fowler. I feel that I missed your company and I'm relieved to see you once again," replied Sheldon.

Mary noticed Sheldon talking to the little girl and walked up to both of them, "Is this the friend you had once told me about, Shelly?" asked Mary.

Sheldon looked up to his mom and nodded as he introduced Mary to Amy, "Yes, mother. This is my friend, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon turned to Amy, introducing Amy to Mary, "Amy, this is my mother."

Amy shook hands with Mary and politely said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper."

"You look young, how old are you Amy?" asked Mary.

"Oh, I'm six years old."

"Oh, that's nice and your good friends with my Shelly am I right?" asked Mary.

Amy nodded, "Yes, for the past year we've been sending each other letters almost every day. We have many things in common and I can say that Sheldon is a very good friend, Mrs. Cooper."

Mary was happy for Shelly. At least he made a friend. Mary really did like this girl and could see that Amy was very much like her son, "Oh, well that's good to hear," replied Mary, "I'll leave you two to reunite while I go speak to the counselors."

As Mary left, she said once more, "It was nice meeting you, Amy." Amy smiled and looked at Sheldon, "I like your mother she seems nice."

"Thank you, so what about that chemistry play set that you once told me about?" asked Sheldon, never one to beat around the bush.

Amy grinned devilishly, "Oh yeah, that. Shall we try a small experiment right now?" asked Amy.

"Sure," replied Sheldon as they left off to the other side of the camp where there was the dormitory for the girls.

"I will wait out here" Sheldon said, looking wide eyed at the dorm. He didn't want to be found in a girls dorm after all.

Amy shrugged and went inside. She ran to the bunk that was hers and grabbed her chemistry set from under her bed. Looking at it quickly to make sure no one tampered with it, she nodded in satisfaction and left the dorm.

When she came outside she started explaining, "I haven't opened it yet, I decided to wait until summer so we could try a small experiment."

"Oh, you didn't have to," explained Sheldon, he was about to continue, but was interrupted.  
Amy interrupted him with, "But I had to because it wouldn't be fun doing it all alone."

Sheldon gave a smug smile, "Yeah, your right. I would have done the same as well."

They went to their secret spot where there was a big boulder, they hid behind the boulder and Amy began taking out the materials from the chemistry set.

"Do you have any ideas? Sheldon asked as he began to look through the glassware."

"I heard that you can make a barking noise with it when you mix Nitrous Oxide with carbon disulfide" Amy said.

"Oh, good idea" Sheldon exclaimed. " We need water and a tube and a stopper, do you have all of those?"

"I don't have water, but here are the others" Amy said grinning widely as she held up the beaker, stopper and tube. Why don't you get a pan of water from the mess hall and I will keep looking for what else we need "Amy continued.

Sheldon leapt to his feet and "be back soon" he said as he dashed off toward the mess hall. Sheldon then found a square pan and filled it with water. He wasn't sure how much would be needed but took the largest size he could find with him. He carefully exited the building, trying to not spill any water from it.

Out of breath by the time he reached Amy, he complained "I never knew water could be so heavy. You had the easy job." He pouted a little for affect.

Amy looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Here, you need to put these gloves on" she said as she handed him gloves from her own gloved hands. While Sheldon was putting on his latex gloves, Amy began putting the beaker upside down with a tube coming into the beaker and placing them in water.

"Do you want to begin to heat the ammonium nitrate?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"To what temperature should I put it to heat up?" Sheldon asked.

"Between 170 and 240 degrees Celsius." Amy replied.

Sheldon nodded and began. Once he had the element heated, he placed the other end of the tubing so that the bubbling in the water began and the gas could be contained in the container that was full of water and placed in the pan. Once the beaker was nothing but gas, Sheldon removed it and immediately capped it with the stopper.

"What's next?" Sheldon asked.

"We next need a drop of the carbon disulfide to be added to the gas and stop the beaker immediately" Amy said. She carefully measured out a small amount of the liquid and carefully loosened the stopper and barely moved it enough to fit in the droplet. She released the drop and began to replace the stopper asking Sheldon "Can you press that in more because I want to make sure it is sealed well and you are stronger than me?"

Sheldon puffed out his chest and said "Sure. Girls, such weaklings" he teased as he made sure the stopper was kept tight.

"Thanks, now we need to heat it. Can you look in the set and see if there is a burner or something?" Amy suggested.

"There is a burner, but we need something to light it with" Sheldon replied. He looked over at Amy and realized his fate. "Right, be right back" and he ran off toward the mess hall again, hoping to find either a long-nosed lighter or some longer-sized matches. Reaching the mess hall he quickly looked around and found a drawer that had long-nosed lighters. He then grabbed one, tested it and satisfied it worked, ran back down to where Amy was waiting.

Bending over out of breath when he arrived, Amy shook her head as she grabbed the lighter from him. "Okay, ready? She asked  
"I want to do it" Sheldon pouted.

Rolling her eyes, she realized that she had waited all summer to do this with him so finally reached out with the lighter in hand to hand it to him barking to him "Fine!"

He took the lighter and smiled as he approached the beaker. He carefully removed the stopper , lighting the lighter so that the flame immediately ignited the gas. As soon as he did, a quick bark was heard. Then he moved the flame over it again and a louder, deeper bark, and he repeated it a third time, this time the bark was very loud and caused everyone within earshot to turn and look over at them.

Nerves setting in as soon as they realized all eyes were on them, Sheldon accidently knocked over the now luminescent, from the gas released, beaker. The shatter was even louder in his mind because he felt bad that he had broken something that came from Amy's chemistry set. Unable to stand it his eyes filled with tears.

Amy in the meantime was not sure what to do.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, what in the world do you think you are doing" Amy's mother said as she came marching over toward Amy and Sheldon, with Mary Cooper not far behind her.

"Shelly, what did you do?" Mary chimed in with horror.

"Mother, we were just trying out an experiment with the chemistry set I got for my birthday. I had kept it until this summer because I wanted Sheldon to be able to enjoy it with me" Amy reasoned. "There is no reason to get upset. We will clean up the broken beaker, but nothing else has been harmed."

Sheldon looked over at Amy with wonderment. He was amazed at how she could be so rational and calm and even talk back to her mother the way she did. If he had tried that, he probably would end up with soap inside of his mouth.

"Mrs. Cooper, please don't be angry with Sheldon. He was just enjoying an experiment, one that I chose to do I might add. He was kind enough to be my assistant in the experiment. He did nothing wrong but make a good friend happy" Amy looked at Mary in the eye, something that astounded Sheldon.

"Well my goodness, you really are quite a little girl, sticking up for my Shelly. I must admit, you are a very good friend." Mary was just as surprised by Amy's boldness. Mary then turned to Amy's mother and said "You have a very bright and interesting daughter. You should be very proud of her. She is the only one that my Shelly has been able to speak of highly in his entire life. He doesn't relate to most children and while I know he is going to do important things for the world the Good Lord gave us, it is nice to know he has someone that can relate to him."  
The two women then looked back at the kids and Mrs. Fowler finally said "make sure you clean up everything and there not be a sliver of glass left behind, Amy. Sheldon it is good to see you again and thank you for being a good friend to my Amy" she then added looking over and Sheldon.

Sheldon sniffled and nodded. He then dumped the water that had been in the pan and began to pick up broken glass pieces and place them into the pan. "I will do this Amy, you didn't break it, I did. I will also buy you a new beaker or give you some of my allowance so you can buy a new one if we can't find one to buy here" Sheldon said, avoiding eye contact. He was so embarrassed and was afraid she would not want to be his friend any longer.

Amy realized what was going on with him and walked over and lightly put her hand on his shoulder. "Sheldon, we are a team. We both are to blame for this and I would not think of taking your money for the beaker. It is just the price you pay when you are experimenting" Amy said. She then kept looking at him until he would look at her. She smiled her toothy grin and he could not help but begin to smile back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Sheldon and Amy had known each other for four years. As the four years went by, they would reunite at the camp every summer. They grew closer to each other enough to call each other 'best friends'. They even outlined the responsibilities of being a best friend to each other in a document that Sheldon made called the, "Friendship Agreement". It contained all the responsibilities of both parties and both contributed to the content of the agreement.

Things had change between them, Sheldon began wearing braces and Amy began wearing a barrette to hold her bangs in place instead of wearing a headband. Sheldon was happy with the friendship that he had with Amy, he never thought that he would meet someone that was similar to him. Everything was going well for both of them until something happened that changed Sheldon's life forever.

Before Sheldon went to the science camp for the summer, around the month of January his principal had a conference with his mother. Sheldon had been worried, he had a feeling that he was in trouble and he didn't know why. But he found out that he was gifted to begin college at an early age. Mary Cooper was astonished when she found out - she always knew that Sheldon wasn't like the other kids. For that, she was happy for her Shelly.

Sheldon was happy and all until he realized something, he wasn't going to be able to see Amy at the camp anymore. He knew that he would be busy with college and he wouldn't be able to see Amy in the summer.

This thought made Sheldon sad every time he thought of it for the rest of the school year.

Now that summer was coming to an end, Sheldon knew he would have to break the news to Amy. He hadn't told her yet because his insecurities were getting the best of him every time he wanted to break the news to her throughout the summer.

But the week before summer ended, Sheldon decided to tell her. He walked up to their small little clubhouse that they had made two years before. The counselors had given them permission before so they build their clubhouse close by the lake where their secret spot was.

As Sheldon entered the clubhouse and noticed Amy concentrated working on something, he sat down besides her and asked, "Whatcha doooing?"

Without tearing her eyes away from the paper that she was writing on, she replied, "Working on an assignment."

"Oh…" said Sheldon quietly, he shifted nervously as he began getting second thoughts about breaking the news to her. Amy sensed that something was wrong and turned to look at him, "You look nervous, is something wrong?"

Sheldon looked away from her gaze and said, "…There is something I need to tell you…" before Sheldon can say anything else, there was a sound of a tic from Amy as she said, "Yep, I knew it…You are beginning to have feelings for me and-"

Sheldon made a face and shrugged quickly, "N-no! I wasn't going to say that, Amy." Amy looked a bit relief and nodded, "Oh okay. Sorry for interrupting you, what were you going to say then?"

Sheldon felt nervous once again and he began having more interest in his fingers as he picked at them, "Sheldon?" called out Amy. It had been a few minutes that he hadn't replied, "Amy…" Sheldon began, "…I'm going to college…"

Amy stayed quiet not really sure why he hadn't told her before, "Congratulations Sheldon, I don't get why you hesitated to not tell me before…?"

Sheldon sighed and still didn't meet Amy's gaze, "This is my last year coming here."

Amy felt a small tug in her heart, "What…?" Sheldon looked up at Amy to see that she looked hurt and confused, something else was shown on her face but he couldn't quite explain it.

"I'm sorry…" Sheldon didn't know what to really say, he was never really good at these types of moments that would occur in his life.

"But...how will we see each other again?" asked Amy, Sheldon looked down and sighed. For a while, Sheldon thought long and hard. "We can still send each other letters, make phone calls and-"

"But you'll be busy with college; you won't be able to have time to write me a letter or call." Sheldon could hear the hurt in Amy's voice and he noticed that she had looked down, she began sobbing quietly.

"Amy…" he called softly, he moved closer to her and asked, "May I offer you a consoling hug?" Amy nodded quietly, as he pulled her into a side way hug. Amy's sobs stopped eventually and she rested her hand on his forearm.

"Do you feel better…?" asked Sheldon.

Amy sniffed and stated, "It feels like I'm being strangled by a boa instructor." Sheldon thought that Amy was uncomfortable so he pulled away and Amy looked at him in confusion. "Why did you stop?" she asked gently

"I thought it made you uncomfortable since you said that." Amy shrugged and they both stayed silent until Sheldon held out his hand with his pinky sticking out.

"I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, pinky promise that I will always schedule a time in my day during college that I'll write you a letter or make a phone call." Amy looked at Sheldon then down at his hand, she chuckled slightly and smiled a little bit. Amy met Sheldon's hand, holding his pinky finger with hers.

"I, Amy Farah Fowler, promise to always reply back to all of your letters and answer all your calls." They both looked at each other and at the same time, they both said, "Pinky promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Towards the end of the week, the day was finally here. Sheldon couldn't believe it was the last day of him coming to this summer camp, he was sad about leaving the place. He had made so many memories and even made a friend, Amy. Sheldon wished that Amy could have gone off to the same college that he is going to, but she was only two years younger than him and she lived far away from the college that he was going to.

When Sheldon finished packing his things in the boy's dorm, he joined everyone outside where kids were leaving with their parents. His mother hadn't gotten there yet, so Sheldon decided that he would go find Amy before she left too.

After a long while for looking for Amy, Sheldon guessed that she could have gone to their secret spot in their clubhouse. When Sheldon left out of the crowded place in the camp and away to where the clubhouse was, Sheldon found Amy inside the clubhouse staring off lost in thought. Her face showed sadness, Sheldon frowned and he decided he would go talk to her.

"Amy? Amy? Amy?" said Sheldon knocking on side of the small door frame, Amy looked up and half smiled. "Oh, hi..."

"Can I come inside?" asked Sheldon, Amy nodded and Sheldon walked into the clubhouse sitting beside her.

It was quiet for a short while which felt like an eternity and Sheldon decided to break the silence, "Amy, I know that my..." but his sentence was cut off with Amy suddenly giving him a really tight hug.

"…I'm going to miss you…" said Amy but quickly saying after, "As a friend, I mean." Sheldon placed his chin on the top of her head and smiled sadly. "Of course you will…I'll miss you too as a friend, Amy Farah Fowler."

Amy pulled away slowly and let go of him, Sheldon felt a bit cold when Amy pulled away. "What are you planning on studying in college?" asked Amy. "I've been thinking about studying physics, it has always interest me since I was younger." Sheldon smiled at the thought, Amy chuckled a bit and said, "That's good, Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded slightly and after a while he said, "Before I leave, I wanted to share an experience with you."

"But we've had many memories together already," said Amy. "I know, but I want to have an experience with you. Something that is the first time and something we have never done before in our friendship."

Amy thought for it for a moment before nodding and saying, "Alright, proceed." Sheldon thought for a moment, "I propose that we…." He thought for a moment before saying, "We should make a breakthrough together and win the Noble Prize together!"

Amy thought of it but shrugged, "That would be nice, but you and I have different interests in science that we both want to part take in, besides that would take a long time and you'll be leaving off to college."

Sheldon felt his shoulders fall down, he gave a frown. "True…do you have any suggestions?" Amy thought for a moment before saying, "We can make a funny prank on the mean counselors here at the camp before we leave."

Sheldon pouted, "That wouldn't be nice of us, and even if they were mean they would be friendly sometimes. That wouldn't be like us to do something like that either way."

"Well, I'm out of ideas…do you have any?" asked Amy as she frowned, crossing her arms together to her chest. "I don't know…" said Sheldon, thinking for a moment. He really did want to share a first time experience with Amy, but he couldn't think of anything until something crossed his mind. It had a few times when some of the boys and girls from the dorm rooms would say things to Sheldon and Amy.

Sheldon and Amy, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sheldon could hear it in his head, even though he would tell them that it wasn't true telling them that Amy was a girl and his friend but not his girlfriend, they would still make up things and telling them that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Maybe this could be our first time experience as friends, it would be out of curiosity after all and not because we have feelings for each other. Sheldon looked at Amy and said then, "I have a proposal that we can make, you're allowed to make a counter proposal if you want."

Amy nodded, "Alright, go ahead." Sheldon scooted closer and turn to the side to look toward Amy's direction, Amy did the same and they both looked at each in the eyes.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" asked Sheldon first, Amy look a bit surprise but then said, "No, I've never really thought of it but sometimes it makes me wonder how it feels like. But at the same time I think of kissing a boy being yucky." Amy shivers a bit at the thought of it before saying, "Why?"

Sheldon felt himself blush a little explaining his proposal, "I propose that you and I share one time kiss together, out of curiosity of course."

Amy was quiet, feeling the heat forming on her cheeks and feeling her heart skipping a beat or two, why am I even feeling like this? Amy managed to look up at Sheldon, who seem to be avoiding gazing right at her.

"Only as friends right?" asked Amy, Sheldon looked at her then and he nodded. "Y-yes." He said stuttering a little bit feeling nervous.

Amy avoided his gaze then and said, "Okay, I accept your proposal."

Sheldon held his breath, slowly leaning towards Amy, "I'm going to kiss you now." Amy nodded, this time looking up and staring at him as he leaned forward slowly. Amy could hear her own heart beating fast for some reason as she leaned forward, their lips inching closer and closer by the moment. At the same time they closed their eyes when their lips awkwardly touched each other, when they both felt it they jumped back.

"Ew!" they both said at the same time, Sheldon could feel his cheeks burning now as he looked away. "Um…" was all he could right now.

Amy looked down at her hands, saying quietly, "That was nice." That was when they both looked up at each other at the same time; Sheldon smiled softly and said, "Good."

Amy stood up then, "We should go now. Our mothers are probably out there." Sheldon stood up too and nodded, "Yeah, your right."

They both left the clubhouse, both of them saying goodbye to it for the last time. When they both returned to the camp, holding their things in hand, their parents were out there waiting for them. A hint of worry showed in their face but soon went away when they spotted Sheldon and Amy together.

"Shelly, where were you? I worried for a bit," said Mary giving Sheldon hug, "I was with Amy, we were just saying our goodbyes and we were in the clubhouse for one last time."

"Oh, do you want to go talk to Amy for the last time?" asked Mary, looking down at her son. She felt bad that Sheldon wasn't going to be able to see Amy anymore, she was even sadder about the fact that her son was going off to college so soon.

Sheldon let go of his mother and nodded, "Yes, thank you mother. I won't be long." Mary nodded, watching her son walk towards Amy and her mother.

"Amy," called out Sheldon, Amy opened the door to her mother's car. Amy turned to look at Sheldon. "Yes?"

"Can I hug one last time?" asked Sheldon, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Amy felt a swelling in her heart, "Of course."

They walked to each other, giving each other one last hug to each other. Amy whispered into Sheldon's ear, "Don't forget me please."

Sheldon closed his eyes, hugging her tighter, whispering into her ear. "Never, I have eidetic memory remember?"

Amy chuckled, hugging him for a little longer before letting go. They both look at each other from their height. "Goodbye, Sheldon Cooper."

"Goodbye, Amy Farah Fowler."

They parted their ways, going to their mothers and getting inside their cars. They waved at each other before leaving the camp. Never seeing each other again…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

[Sheldon's Point of View – 16 years old.]

Time had gone by fast.

I've accomplished many things, I finished college and got all my degrees. I became a child prodigy and I got hired by Caltech by age sixteen! Couldn't you believe it?! My family had been so proud of me, even though they think I'm a rocket scientist which I am clearly not. I'm a theoretical physicist.

Even though things have being going great for me, I felt somehow incomplete. Amy hadn't know that I've accomplish in being these great things...

After our departure from that science camp when I was eleven, we would send each other letters and talk on the phone for hours when I would be finish with my classes in the morning in my college dorm.

In a way, we became close as friends but pushed away from our disabilities from not being able to meet each other in person again. After a year when I turned twelve, our phone calls and letters starting coming in as sometimes to almost never. Then never happened and I've haven't heard from her in a long while, she didn't even call me to at least say Happy Birthday when I turned thirteen. I had really expected for Amy to be the first one to call and tell me so, but instead I had gotten a letter from her. I became excited when I received it - a big grin was on my face when I had the envelope in my hands.

When I opened the envelope and read the letter, my smile turned into a big frown and I had felt a painful feeling in my chest. I really had thought I became sick after I read Amy's letter.

[Dear, Sheldon Cooper]

[ I'm sorry that I haven't called or sent you any letters in a long while, I've been busy lately with school and I haven't had the chance give you a call. I've also moved from my other house so I don't have the same phone number and address I gave you the last time I saw you. I'll be giving you my new number and my address on the bottom of this page. Please call me when you have the chance, I can see you are busy as well. 

P.S. Happy Birthday, Sheldon.]

After I had received that letter on my thirteenth birthday, I had felt insecure. After receiving that letter, I had written back to Amy's new address and said 'Thank You' and some other things. After a while, I became busy with college for the next two years and didn't have a chance to keep in touch with Amy. I had forgotten about her by the time I turned sixteen, but one day when I went through an old box of things I had kept as a younger child, I found a book about neurobiology and with my edietic memory, I instantly remember about how Amy had given me about this book.

I got this odd feeling, a longing desire to see her again. I realized that I really missed her. I really wished that I could see her in person again...but how?

[Summer: Amy - 14 years old]

Amy was excited as she looked saw the view of Pasadena, California right out of her window. It was the beginning of summer and Amy's parents had wanted to go on a summer vacation for a while now so they had packed their things and got in a plane to Pasadena. Amy had been excited to come to Pasadena because she heard that there was great things here. Amy couldn't wait to go out to the beach and have the feeling of sand in her toes.

It would also help Amy to forget Sheldon for a while, she really had been devastated and disappointed that he didn't send her letters anymore. It had been a long time since Amy had talked to him through the phone and in person. As Amy had going into the beginning of her teenage years, she had grown a crush on Sheldon and she had wished that they could see each other in person once again. Ever since that kiss Sheldon had given her, she knew that he had felt something too.

When Amy had stopped getting letters from Sheldon she felt like she had lost a friend. Amy felt insecure and had promised to herself that would never get close to anybody ever again. Amy had spent her middle school years lonely with no friends wearing nerdy glasses and wearing braces, there was times that she'd get picked on but she didn't really let other people's words get to her.

Now that middle school was finished, Amy really was looking forward to high school but right now she really was looking forward to spending the rest of her summer at the beach and maybe going to a museum to go see the monkeys.

This is going to be the best summer ever. thought Amy to herself as she smiled and heard the flight attendant announce they would be landing shortly. Amy put her seat belt on and looked over to her mother, who was smiling back at Amy and holding her hand as they landed on ground a few moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

[Amy]

It had been a week since Amy had been in Pasadena, she had tons of fun going to places with her mother. On Friday, Amy's mother had wanted to go to the mall and Amy wasn't really interested but either way she had tagged along. It got to the point where Amy had wanted to get away from her mom, who had made her try on clothes that Amy didn't really like.

When Amy had walked by her mother's side, she had seen a coffee shop nearby and instantly turned to look at her mother, "Mom, would you be okay with me going to the coffee shop. It close by and I won't be long, I promise." Ms. Fowler had given Amy a look, thinking about it for a moment. "Oh, alright. Just be careful. Don't talk to any strangers, alright?"

"I promise, Mother." replied Amy as Ms. Fowler gave Amy a few bucks and then said, "I'll be in one of these stores. If you get lost by any chance, just call me. You do have your phone right?"

Amy tried her best not to roll her eyes, "Yes, mother. If anything happens, I'll call you alright?" Amy began walking away, giving her mother a small wave.

Amy walked across the crowded people and went into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee and bagels being made filled her nostrils, Amy hadn't really realize she had been really hungry as she felt her stomach slightly growl.

Amy began walking towards the woman behind the register but Amy's spot was taken when a tall lanky guy stood in front of her. Amy frowned and rudely said, "Excuse me? I was here first, sir."

The guy heard what had said and began saying, "I beg your pardon? I was here before you..." When the guy turned around, Amy's heart stop. Never in a billion years would Amy would have seen him here and now in front of her in a coffee shop.

"Sheldon?" asked Amy in disbelief.

[Sheldon]

She looks so much older... thought Sheldon to himself. Sheldon always had the feeling that the moment he had seen Amy in person again, he would pull her into a big long hug or most likely faint. But all Sheldon could do was stay there in his place and stare at her, he hadn't realize that Amy had said his name until she repeated his name again.

"Sheldon?" said Amy, she had taken in his appearance. Sheldon wore a batman shirt with white sleeves and brown pants matching along with black converse. Sheldon had slightly longer hair that was perfectly combed, he still had braces and slightly had acne. "Amy..." finally said Sheldon, he felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down.

"It's been a long time that we've seen each other," said Amy happily, she smiled slightly. Sheldon looked up and smiled, "Yes, it has been a long time." Sheldon had finally took in Amy's appearance. Amy wore a blouse and a brown shirt with her bangs to the side with a purple barrette, he noticed that she had gotten braces as well.

After a moment of awkward silence, the woman behind the register asked, "Are you both going to order something?"

"Would you like me to buy you a beverage?" asked Sheldon, Amy nodded and replied, "Tepid water please."

After they had ordered their beverages, Sheldon and Amy had a long chat. Sheldon had told Amy that he'd been living in Pasadena recently, he told Amy how he had graduated with his degrees and became a child prodigy at Caltech. Amy was impressed by Sheldon's achievements, "Wow, Sheldon. That's good to hear that you've accomplish so many things in such little time."

"Thank you, Amy. I do apologize that I haven't sent you letters anymore," replied Sheldon. "It's alright, I understand that you were busy. I had been busy as well so I apologize that I hadn't sent you letters too." said Amy.

"How come you came here to Pasadena?" asked Sheldon.

"My mother and I had wanted to go on a summer vacation, we thought that we come to Pasadena. I'll be here for the rest of summer." replied Amy.

Sheldon's eyes had lid up, "That's amazing, maybe I could show you around here. There is some great museums here, would you like to come with me some time?" asked Sheldon.

Amy smiled brightly, it was a great feeling to know that she reunited with her old friend but she wasn't sure her mother would let her go to a museum with a boy. As Amy thought about her mother, she realized that she had promise her mother that she would be back. "Oh gosh...I totally forgot." said Amy as she stood up from her seat, Sheldon quickly got up and asked, "What did you forget?"

"I promised my mother that I would be back but that was an hour ago, she'll probably be angry with me." said Amy as she took out her phone from her small purse and called her mother. Sheldon looked at Amy worriedly, he had known that Amy's mother was a strict woman and he cringe at the thought of her mother getting angry at Amy and never letting her see him again.

"Mother?" asked Amy.

"What is taking you so long? I was already going to go look for you!" said Ms. Fowler sounding worried and anger through the phone. "I know, I'm sorry mother."

"I'm going to the coffee shop right now, we are leaving right now." stated Ms. Fowler, Amy's eyes grew wide and she said, "N-no, just tell me where you are and I'll go find you so we can leave."

"Alright, I'm close-by in a store with a green sign, be here in a five minutes." said Ms. Fowler. "Alright, goodbye." replied Amy as she ended the call.

"Was your mother angry?" asked Sheldon, Amy looked up at Sheldon and sadly said, "Not really, she sounded worry but it's alright. Maybe we can see other another time."

"Alright, would you like to have my phone number so we can call each other daily?" asked Sheldon. Amy nodded and took out a pen from her purse, she grabbed the napkin from the small table and wrote her number. When Amy was done writing the her phone number, she gave it to Sheldon and said, "Here's my number."

"Thank you, Amy." replied Sheldon, Amy nodded and finally said, "Goodbye, Sheldon."

When Amy was already walking away, Sheldon called out her name. "Hold on, Amy." Amy turned around and suddenly received a very awkward hug from Sheldon. "I've missed you, Amy. I really hope we can have fun throughout this summer." said Sheldon whispering into Amy's ear.

Amy felt herself blush as she looked up at Sheldon's blue eyes, "I've missed you too, Sheldon." Amy pulled back and gave Sheldon a final wave as she turned around and left out the coffee shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

[Amy]

"Who was that boy in the coffee shop?" asked Mrs. Fowler as she started the engine of the car.

"It was Sheldon Cooper, an old friend of mine from that camp you sent me too when I was younger." replied Amy.

Ms. Fowler seemed to look relief and she smiled brightly, "Oh, that boy!" said Mrs. Fowler, "I didn't know he lived here in Pasadena."

"I didn't know too until I saw him in the coffee shop, which explains why I took long," replied Amy, "I'm sorry if I made you worried."

"It's alright, Amy. Just give a call or two letting know if where you are and if you are okay," replied Mrs. Fowler, "I'm glad you both finally got to see each other once again."

"Me too," smiled Amy.

"And you guys are just friends?" asked Ms. Fowler. Amy rolled her eyes playfully and shrugged, "Yes, mother." Amy looked out of the window, feeling her cheeks burn. Amy did wonder if it would be a great possibility that Sheldon and her could ever be together. Amy quickly dismissed the thought and quietly laughed. "Just friends."

[Sheldon]

Two days went by and Sheldon couldn't concentrate at work, reuniting with Amy again was the best thing that happened these past few years for him. Sheldon felt the urge to see her again, he had waited for her to call him but so far she hadn't called him what so ever. Maybe I should call first? he asked himself, feeling uncertain but eager to her voice once again.

For the hundredth time he peeks on the side of his board and stares at the telephone that was on the desk. Sheldon chewed on lower lip for a moment deciding just to give Amy a call. Sheldon walked away from his board and picked up the phone from his desk and called.

The phone rang intensely for a while and Sheldon felt a bit anxious. But why would he feel anxious? He asked himself, it was only Amy he was calling. An old friend he met when he was younger at a summer camp. Sheldon hadn't felt this way especially when he got a new released of one of his favorite comic books. What is taking her so long to answer? thought Sheldon. Sheldon was about to just end the call when he heard Amy's voice on the other line.

"Hello...?" Sheldon smiled and slightly jumped with excitement. "Hello, Amy. I was calling to know how you've been. I do apologize if you were busy," said Sheldon. "Oh, no. I had left my phone on my nightstand and I barely noticed that someone had been calling. I'm doing great by the way." replied Amy.

"Oh, that's great. I was thinking that maybe today you and I could go out somewhere today?" asked Sheldon.

Sheldon could hear that Amy had hesitated through the phone, "I'm not sure, Sheldon. I would have to ask my mother..."

"Oh," Sheldon frowned.

"Let me see if she'll say yes, I'll call you back as soon as I can alright?" said Amy.

"Alright, Amy. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Sheldon's frown deepened as he placed the phone in it's place back on the desk. Sheldon had hoped that Amy's mother would say 'yes'. Sheldon hadn't known Amy's mother well, but he knew that she could be strict at times. Sheldon let out a sigh, feeling like a fool for having his hopes high. Sheldon went back to his board, hoping he'd at least some work done for today.

As soon as Sheldon placed the chalk on the board, the phone rang and Sheldon quickly walked over to his desk and answered. "Yes?" asked Sheldon. "My mother said yes," Sheldon could hear the excitement in Amy's voice.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Would like me to go over to the place you are staying in?" asked Sheldon, his smiled returned. "Not really, my mother is tagging along actually." replied Amy.

Sheldon's smile faded and he felt a bit of fear for Ms. Fowler. Sheldon didn't know what to say so he answered shortly with an "Oh."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sheldon could feel his stomach twisting into knots deep in the pit of his stomach. Sheldon had walked out of the elevator and starting walking down the hallway really slow, he tried killing time for the sake of it. He was scared that he would make a bad impression on Miss Fowler, there was a few occasions where Sheldon did speak to her but that was when he was younger. But now, he felt anxious just thinking of the thought that Miss Fowler would dislike him and not let him continue being Amy's friend. He had known that she could be strict mother, he remembered on some few occasions where she would get after Amy for many things.

When Sheldon got to the room that Miss Fowler and Amy had been waiting in, he began to get second thoughts. Maybe I call Amy and let her that I can't see her now? I can say that I got more work to do than usual? thought Sheldon to himself as he tried convincing himself to not knock on the door. What if Miss Fowler will think bad of me...? Oh, she'll never let me see Amy again.

Sheldon shook his head, his logical side of his mind taking over. Miss Fowler won't think bad of you, Sheldon. You are a young man of science and your intelligence will blow Miss Fowler away. She'll see you as a great influence on Amy.

Sheldon seemed more convinced with his logical side, he let out a quick breath and did his signature knock.

"Don't you think that blouse is a bit revealing?" asked Miss Fowler, who was in the small kitchen making tea. Amy seemed confused, she went over to the small mirror in the small living room. It was a button down blouse where the sleeves were long enough to touch her elbows. "It looks alright to me, why?" asked Amy.

"Oh, just asking. I think you should put on that cute cardigan that I bought you a while back." suggested Miss Fowler, in a way she was telling Amy to put on her cardigan over her blouse.

"But mother, it's sort of hot outside for a cardigan. Can't I wear this blouse with my skirt today?" asked Amy, her face pouted looking down to check her dressing attire. She wore her blouse tucked into her skirt, her skirt had hit below her knees.

Miss Fowler frowned and cocked her eyebrow, "I checked the weather channel this morning, it isn't going to be that hot like other days. Just put on the cardigan, Amy."

Amy let out a deep sigh, knowing that her mother wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. Amy walked the bedroom to grab her purple and black stripe cardigan. When Amy put it on herself and button herself up, her frown deepened. I wish mother could have let me wear the blouse without my cardigan at least...

Miss Fowler placed got three mugs and poured tea into each one, when she was down pouring them all, there was a knock at the door. Miss Fowler walked over to the front door and opened it. She smiled slightly, seeing that it Amy's friend, Sheldon Cooper.

As she smiled, she looked at his appearance, he wore a black shirt that had the 'Star Wars' logo on it with white long sleeves, he also wore dark brown pants with black converse to match the shirt. Sheldon had his messenger bag on him, he held the strap firmly. "Good afternoon, Miss Fowler." said Sheldon politely.

"Good afternoon to you too, Sheldon." said Miss Fowler as she stepped aside, "I barely just made tea, would like to come inside and have some?" Sheldon nodded and walked inside the hotel room, he searched the room for Amy but she wasn't there.

"Where is Amy?" asked Sheldon, he turned around in his place as Miss Fowler closed the door. "Oh, she went to the bedroom to finish getting dress. She'll be out shortly," replied Miss Fowler.

Just then, a very weird coincidence, Amy came out of the bedroom dressed in her cardigan. Miss Fowler slightly grinned, "Oh, what a coincidence, here is Amy." Amy smiled at Sheldon and Sheldon walked towards Amy to give her a hug. Just when he was going to give Amy a hug, Miss Fowler cleared her throat loudly and said, "I think a handshake is more appropriate than a hug."

Sheldon nodded quickly, feeling a bit ashamed. "I apologize, Miss Fowler." Sheldon gave Amy a quick handshake and smiled down at her, "Hello, Amy." Amy smiled back and replied, "Hello, Sheldon." Miss Fowler quickly asked then, "So, where would you two like to go again?"

"I'm not quite sure, where would you like to go, Sheldon?" asked Amy looking at Sheldon. Sheldon looked at Amy and replied, "I thought that maybe you'd like to go to the museum? They have amazing facts about the fact, not to mention the artifacts that they have there. It's quite extraordinary."

Amy's face lit up with interest, "Oh, that sounds incredible. I would like to go," said Amy, she look towards to her mother. "Mother, can we go to this museum that Sheldon is talking about?" Miss Fowler's face lit up a bit and let out a sigh, "Alright, but we are only going to be there for a hour or two." Sheldon and Amy nodded at the same time, they had big smiles on their faces and they glanced each other for a quick moment.

"But first, let's drink tea and then we'll go." said Miss Fowler, she walked to the kitchen and sat down. Sheldon and Amy followed behind, sitting down on each side of the table. "Sheldon, do you like to drink tea often?" asked Miss Fowler as she took a sip of her drink.

"I've drank tea a few times before, why?" asked Sheldon. "Oh no, just asking. I hope you enjoy the tea by the way." replied Miss Fowler, taking a sip of her mug of tea. Sheldon brought the mug to his lips, taking a sip, his eyes widen and he placed the mug down on the table. "Oh my, that's delicious." commented Sheldon, "What type of tea is it, Miss Fowler?" asked Sheldon.

Miss Fowler smiled slightly and replied, "Lemon Zest."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The time that Miss Fowler, Sheldon, and Amy spent at the museum had gone great. After a while, Miss Fowler trust Sheldon enough to show Amy around the place and so, Miss Fowler went to view other places in the museum. Sheldon and Amy had fun, they talked about the sculptures that they saw there. Amy had been amazed by Sheldon's intelligence as he spoke so much about the things there.

After an hour went by and the sun was beginning to set down, Miss Fowler met up with Sheldon and Amy. On their way back to the hotel, Miss Fowler had suggested to buy something to eat. Sheldon and Amy recommended pizza and so, they bought pizza. Back at the hotel, all three had a nice evening. Miss Fowler found Sheldon polite and acceptable for Amy.

When it was finally time for Sheldon to leave, he excused himself. "Well, I must say I had a great time Amy and Miss Fowler." Sheldon walked towards the door putting on his messenger bag, Amy followed behind him, "Wait," she placed her hand on Sheldon's arm. Amy turned towards her mother and asked, "Can I speak to Sheldon alone for a minute?" Miss Fowler nodded and said, "Just be quick and just so you both know, no smooching." Miss Fowler grinned slightly.

Sheldon let out a nervous laugh and Amy's cheeks turned pink, "Mother!" Miss Fowler chuckled and said, "Oh you know that it just a joke, Amy . I'll be in the bedroom." Miss Fowler left the room. It was just Sheldon and Amy along in the room.

"I had a great time, hopefully you and I can hang out again." said Amy as she smiled, Sheldon smiled back and asked, "Do you think your mother liked me?" Amy nodded and replied, "I hope so," Sheldon and Amy looked at each other for another moment, without saying anything. They can feel a sense of slight intensity between them, Sheldon cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll call you when I have a chance."

Amy slowly breathed in and finally said, "Alright, hopefully you and I can see each other again." Amy leaned in with open arms to give Sheldon a hug, he returned it back by holding her. "Goodnight, Amy Farrah Fowler." said Sheldon as he moved back from the hug and opened the doorknob.

"Goodnight to you too, Sheldon Cooper." replied Amy as Sheldon walked out the hotel room. Amy smiled feeling content, Miss Fowler suddenly peeked her head out of the bedroom door and whispered, "I can sense you both will become a 'thing' in the far future." Amy closed her eyes and shrugged slightly, "Mother. Nonsense." she turned around and replied, "Yes, Sheldon is a boy and he is my friend. But he most likely will never be my boyfriend."

Miss Fowler grinned with a knowing look, "Oh, Amy," she let out a chuckle, "I'm already going to enjoy seeing this boy around you more often now," Amy's eyes lit up, "Do you like Sheldon now?" asked Amy.

"Now, now. Just because I'll be letting my guard down a bit for once does not mean that I'll be letting you do whatever you want for now on." said Miss Fowler in a joking manner, "But yes, I find Sheldon to be a very good friend for you and I'll be letting you hang around him more often." Amy smiled widely and went over to hug her mother, "Thank you, mother. I highly appreciate the fact that you'll let me be around Sheldon more often now that it's summer..." Miss Fowler interrupted Amy and said, "Yes, yes. You're welcome now enough with the 'hippy feelings', get ready for bed."

Amy let out a giggle and said, "Yes, mother. Goodnight." she walked away from her mother and went down the hallway to her bedroom. The whole time that Amy got ready for bed, she had a big grin on her face.

As Sheldon got under the covers of his bed inside his dorm room, his thoughts drifted off to thinking of Amy. Today was nice, being around Amy and seeing that smile on her face. Sheldon smiled as he placed his hands behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling. He had a euphoria feeling as he thought more of Amy he began to wonder how weird of a coincidence it was to meet her again. Sheldon had a strange feeling in his stomach which he could describe as butterflies floating inside his stomach. Sheldon recalled the sparkle in Amy's green eyes as she quietly heard him out as he talked, not to mention how he recalled the look they gave each other for a moment. Admiring each other for a moment that felt more like forever.

Sheldon had never felt this much admiration and fondness for someone, it was only Amy. Sheldon didn't know what to call these feelings he was beginning to get for Amy now. "Oh, who am I kidding. I should get to sleep now before my REM sleep become imbalanced." Sheldon shook off the thoughts and placed his hands on his sides, he closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteenth:

For the rest of the summer, Sheldon and Amy once again got to make up for the time that was lost. They went out to the zoo, the coffee shop where they met each other in the first place, the museum and many other places. They had gotten closer and their friendship had been restored, even Miss Fowler began to like Sheldon more by the time summer was coming to an end. 

Yes, summer was coming to an end and Amy hated that. She knew what this meant, she would be leaving Pasadena soon and she hated that too. Amy didn't want to leave, not yet...

That early morning, that day before she would leave back to her hometown, Amy pleaded her mother that they would stay another week. "Amy, you know that we can't do that," said Miss Fowler as she began to pack up her belongings into her luggage. "But mother, what about Sheldon..." began Amy, but Miss Fowler interrupted her. "Amy, I know this hard for you. But, you both can send each letters. You can give him our address before we leave..."

"We did that before, what if we lose contact with each other once again...?" Amy feared that, she knew she would be losing her best friend once again. Miss Fowler sighed and walked over to Amy, she placed her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Amy..." said Miss Fowler softly in a calming manner, but Amy shrugged off her hand and walked out of the bedroom. Miss Fowler followed and Amy was seated in the couch in the living room, her head resting in her hands.

"Amy," said Miss Fowler once again, this time she was seated next to Amy. "He's the only friend I've ever had, mother." said Amy, "I really have never had a close friend before, you know how I've struggled to make friends of my age." said Amy again.

"I know, Amy...but just because you guys will be distant again won't mean your friendship with Sheldon will tumble again." said Miss Fowler, she comforted Amy this time by placing her arms around Amy and holding her close.

"Besides, you have me. I'm a friend to you too you know..." stated Miss Fowler, Amy hugged her mother back. Amy managed to smile and say, "I guess." Miss Fowler moved back and asked, "Have you told Sheldon yet?"

That was the thing, Amy hadn't informed Sheldon about her leaving just yet, she knew it would hurt him if she told him. But now that Amy kept it from him, she knew he'd be more upset. Amy frowned and shrugged, Miss Fowler wasn't surprised she would have expected it.

"Do you plan on telling him today?" asked Miss Fowler. Amy let out a sigh, her shoulder slumping down a bit, "I have no choice," she replied sadly.

Miss Fowler nodded and she then asked, "Would you like to be left alone now...?" Amy nodded and politely replied, "Yes, please. Thank you."

As Miss Fowler left back into the bedrooms, Amy sat there in her place thinking for a while. She didn't know how she could break it to Sheldon, she knew she had to. But Amy couldn't handle how much it was gonna hurt both of them. Amy hadn't cried much in her lifetime, but this time she let out a few sobs.

After letting out a few sobs, Amy wiped the tears away from her eyes and cleaned her glasses from the dry tears that stained the glasses. Amy stood up and walked over to the home phone close by the door, she hesitated at first but she eventually grabbed the phone and dialed Sheldon's number.

Sheldon had been at work when his phone rang, he walked over to this desk and answered, "Hello?" Amy sounded happy but it somehow was odd, it was her usual happy voice he liked hearing. "Hey Sheldon, how is your day going?" asked Amy.

"It's going completely fine, how about yours?" asked Sheldon.

"It's going great," lied Amy, "I was thinking maybe we can go out somewhere together right now during your lunch break?" asked Amy. Sheldon smiled and replied, "Sure thing, Amy. I'll come by to your place and we can walk together to a place nearby,"

"Sounds great. I'll be waiting here for you here then." said Amy.

"Alright, well I got to go now. See you later, goodbye." said Sheldon.

"Bye, Sheldon" sighed Amy as she ended the call. The tears came back again but a bit stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Sheldon smiled as Amy was there at the door, she leaned her weight against the door she was holding. "Greetings, Amy." smiled Sheldon. Amy faked a smile and replied, "Hello, Sheldon." Amy walked out of the hotel room and closed the door behind her.

Sheldon took a step back give Amy space, "Where would you like to go?" asked Sheldon, he noticed the melancholy look in Amy's eyes, they didn't have a spark in them. He also didn't noticed the frown that had deepened when he asked Amy that question. "Actually...there is something I need to confess," said Amy, she was looking up at Sheldon anymore. Amy had focused more looking down at her flats. Sheldon looked at Amy with a confused face, "About...?" he asked.

"I didn't want to tell you ever but I have no choice..." began Amy, "I'm leaving Pasadena tomorrow, Sheldon." Sheldon's eyes widen, he felt a sudden ache in his chest. It was a feeling he couldn't quite explain. It took a moment or two for Sheldon to respond, "...What?" he asked too quietly.

Amy sighed, her eyes were itching to let out more tears. Amy could see Sheldon's eyes turn more blue, they were beginning to look more watery, never had Amy ever saw Sheldon cry. "I'm leaving in the morning tomorrow-"

"But you just got here!" said Sheldon, his voice cracking in mid-sentence. Amy blinked slowly and swallowed down the sobs she so badly wanted to let out, "I've been here all summer, Sheldon." Amy moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I was gonna leave sooner or later..."

"You can't leave, Amy." said Sheldon sadly, "How will I be able to keep in contact with you and how will I see you ever again? The bad thing of it all is that you'll be so far away and I don't think I can handle the fact that-" Amy just stepped in and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist. She hugged him with all her might, he hugged her back tightly.

"We'll find a way, alright?" whispered Amy.

"But how is what I'm asking..." began Sheldon, Amy moved back a bit and stood on her tiptoes holding Sheldon's face in her hands and placing a kiss on his tender lips.

"I don't know how, Sheldon. But we'll find a way to see each other again soon...soon, alright?" said Amy in a calm voice that soothed Sheldon's soul, he was still trying to get down from his high when Amy kissed him.

Sheldon closed his eyes tightly and nodded, "Alright." he opened his eyes again and looked down at Amy, he focused on looking at her green eyes that now sparkled. Amy moved back and pulled away, Sheldon stood there awkwardly shifting in his place. "How about we go to the zoo one last time?" asked Amy. Sheldon smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They began walking in sync together down the hallway. They both had enjoyed their last trip to the zoo just for the last time before Amy would soon have to leave Pasadena.

The Next Day.

Miss Fowler placed the last luggage into the back seat of the taxi car, Amy stood there with Sheldon beside her. "It was nice meeting you again, Sheldon. I hope that you meet us again in the future." said Miss Fowler. Sheldon smiled and replied, "It was nice meeting you too, Miss Fowler. Hopefully I could see you both again, I'll try to visit."

"I'll be waiting in the car, Amy." said Miss Fowler, "Don't be long." Amy faked a smile again, "I'll try not to take long, mother." Amy turned to look up at Sheldon, her eyes were beginning to water up. "I'll miss you, Sheldon." said Amy. Sheldon let out a sigh and said, "I know," he gave Amy a really tight hug, "I'll miss you too." Amy wanted to say something else but she knew that Sheldon would freak if she were to say it, so instead she just kept it in. "Goodbye, Sheldon." she said as she pulled away, Sheldon looked down at Amy. He wanted to say something too, but he felt it would inappropriate to say so. "Goodbye, Amy."

Amy got inside the taxi car and looked out of the window, Sheldon stood there looking back at her. Amy finally let the tears stream down her face, when the car began driving away, she waved and mouthed the words she couldn't tell Sheldon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

So many years had went by. Both of them had achieve so many things throughout the years.

Amy had earned a Ph.D and became a neuroscientist. After high school, Amy went to Harvard University and went to Norway for a semester. Amy had earned a doctorate in neurobiology. Amy had been proud of her achievements. Although, her mother had kept pestering her on getting a boyfriend and what not. Since the day that she left Pasadena, the last time she saw Sheldon, she didn't see herself with anyone else.

That had been so many years back, when she was fourteen and she saw love as a magical thing. Now, Amy saw the thought of love preposterous and she had her reasons as to why she thought of that now. Sheldon and Amy hadn't kept their promises for long, they saw each other only in the holidays for two years after Amy's departure. But the day of Valentine's Day when Amy was eighteen, Sheldon was going to visit her and spend the holiday with her. When he called her before, he had told her that he had a surprise for her and even though Amy had told him to tell her, he wouldn't and until this day she wouldn't know what it was.

Amy had waited for him the whole day, but he never came to visit and he never did again. Amy didn't hear anything from him since then, he didn't even go to her graduation. For a long while, Amy felt incomplete, she had came to realize that Sheldon had a life and that she had lost a friend, someone that completed her once.

Amy decided to pay attention on her studies so that one day she could be as successful as Sheldon. If anything, the boy that she knew long ago had inspired her to become the woman she was today.

Sheldon had changed and even though he did not like change, it had all happened either way. Sheldon lives in an apartment with a short man named Leonard Hofstadter, an experimental physicist working at Caltech with Sheldon. They had been roommates for a few years now, both of them had gotten along quite well other the arguments over the thermostat.

Sheldon had two other friends, Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrappali. Sheldon often hangs out with his small group of friends, on Wednesdays the boys get together for Halo Night and Comic Book night, they also would hang out on Friday for Vintage Game Night. Oh boy, how Sheldon loved those days, he had a strict schedule and if it was off track all hell would break loose.

Even though Sheldon was happy with his career and his small group of friends, at the end of each day, the image of an old friend came into his mind. The image became more blurry each day but Sheldon knew the name of his old friend, although he didn't want to ever speak of her name. Sheldon feared the pain he would feel again once he remembered the day he was suppose to see her, which was on Valentine's Day.

Sheldon had eidetic memory, of course he would remember that day as clear as the blue skies on sunny days. Sheldon had been prepared for that day, he had been ready but what he saw that day just crushed his hopes and he knew he couldn't commit. So, instead, he had left and he never saw her again.

On days where Sheldon sat in his office, everything silent other than the sound of people walking outside the hallway of his door, he thought if his 'old' friend ever thought of him or even missed him. Sheldon was now twenty nine years old, he doubt that she missed him at all due to the lack of letters or calls.

Maybe she has made a life of her own with that guy...perhaps had children now. thought Sheldon once when he felt a small sting of sadness, he realized that he too, had lost a friend.

Oh, how Sheldon missed her dearly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Amy sat on a stool, dissecting a brain when her boss walked into the lab. "Good evening, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." said Amy's boss. Amy looked up and smiled, she wondered why her boss had walked in so suddenly, Amy placed her tools down and started taking her gloves off.

"Good evening to you too, ma'am." said Amy, disposing her gloves into a bin.

"Is everything going fine, Dr. Fowler?" asked the lady, adjusting her glasses. "Oh, well, I was just continuing on with my research." replied Amy, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Oh, about that, I have some great news for you." said the lady. Amy felt her stomach flip, "Oh, is that so?"

"I think of you highly, and I thought that you could join in Caltech for an experiment on the monkeys." said the lady, "I assure you that this won't effect your research here in ULCA." Amy's eyes widen, her heart raced feeling intrigued in being a part of doing an experiment, she had always had a love for monkeys. "Of course, I'll take the opportunity!"

Amy's boss smiled, nodding her head, she held out her hand for Amy. "You'll be starting the experiment next week on Monday." Amy shook hands with her boss, "Dr. Gablehauser will be showing you around the university." Amy nodded and replied, "Thank you so much." Amy's boss nodded and began heading towards the door, "It is always an honor having you as one of our own." said Amy's boss, "Have a good day."

Amy smiled brightly, looking down at the dissected brain in front of her. This was a big step for Amy's career, her research would soon become a breakthrough and she would be working at Caltech with a group of other neuroscientists such as herself. Amy felt proud of herself, although she wished she had a friend to text about her opportunity that just accepted now, now that she thought of it...Caltech sounded like a familiar place for some reason.

I feel like I've heard of the place...thought Amy, she realized that Sheldon Cooper worked there...it had been so long since they met in person. Amy knew that Sheldon might still lived in Pasadena, but she highly doubted it, things can change through out the years. Perhaps he is working in another university...

Amy had been living in Pasadena, California for a few years now. Amy had moved to Pasadena to feel closer to Sheldon. Amy had hope throughout the years that she would bump into him at coffee shop again perhaps but she never ran into him again. The city was big and it was impossible that Amy could run into him, in a way, Amy hoped that he still worked at Caltech.

After work, Amy drove to Glendale, where she had been living in an small apartment there. Once Amy got home, she took off her coat and hanged it. Amy walked over to her desk, where she sat down and turned on her laptop to search more things she can know about about Caltech. Amy typed Sheldon's name and to her surprise, he was still working there at Caltech. There was a brief summary of himself, next to the small summary was the man himself.

He looks so different, compared to the last time that I saw him... thought Amy, feeling her cheeks burn and her stomach flutter. Amy shrugged quickly and walked away from the desk, she walked over to her small kitchen to make herself some tea.

Dr. Gablehauser would be showing me around the university, he would introduce me to all of their departments... thought Amy, placing the kettle on stove. As Amy waited for her tea to get ready, she went back to sit down at her desk. Amy continued staring at the picture of Sheldon, his blue eyes drew her in more. I wonder how he'd react once he'd see me...


End file.
